


Circle of Life

by RiaZendira



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaZendira/pseuds/RiaZendira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny episode tag to Season 2, episode 2. Mozzie knows all, sees all, and knows how to bug all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle of Life

Mozzie beeped open the door to the Taurus and retrieved the small recording device from under the seat. He hadn’t yet figured out how to hook up something that he could get the playback from without retrieving it periodically. Everything he could hook up was too large and might be noticed, or had too small a range. He was taking a slight risk with retrieving the device he was using as it was, but he was pretty sure he could play off his appearance around the car to The Suit if it came to that. He was almost certain The Suit wouldn’t actually arrest him if he was caught. Pretty sure anyway.

The Suit had been the one to suggest they share Neal watching duties anyway. He hadn’t limited how exactly Mozzie was supposed to do his part. And if Mozzie thought perhaps proper watching out for Neal included having a bit more knowledge than The Suit seemed inclined to gift him with during their park bench meetings, well that was his prerogative, wasn’t it? And if The Suit was less than perfect with keeping his car keys on his person, well that was just like an invitation to use the venue provided for information acquisition.

Mozzie popped the little recording device into it’s player and put the headphones on his ears as he ambled down the street away from the car. The sound quality on this never stopped impressing him. There was The Suit’s voice... and then Neal’s. Why was Neal talking about a politician... and a stadium? Oh now that was just sneaky. He could work with this.

Hrm... some buttons first. He knew a guy who could whip those up fast and cheap. And maybe a letter writing campaign? Oh! A Save the Park Day! Armbands. Maybe a spokes model? Yup. Let The Suit help Neal his way, Mozzie would keep up his end of the deal, no problem. Smiling to himself, Mozzie wandered his way down the street. This was going to be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://riazendira.dreamwidth.org/22537.html where additional author's notes are available.


End file.
